FAGGOT
by Mythomanya
Summary: -Dir en Grey- L'un avoue enfin qui il est, l'autre avoue finalement ce qu'il ressent. L'un prend enfin son courage à deux mains, l'autre prend enfin conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Le dernier les voit aller et est heureux de son sort.
1. I've been denying all the best

Soit il jouait avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, soit il se torturait les poignets en leur donnant des angles bizarres. Et même si cela l'énervait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La situation rendait ces mouvements innés plutôt qu'acquis. Devait-il entrer ou peut-être devait-il attendre encore un peu ?

Bon ça suffit ! se dit-il en posant vivement la main sur la poignée, bien décidé à entrer cette fois... Mais il ne fit rien, il figea à nouveau en repensant à ce que les autres pourrait bien dire. Il lâcha la poignée et fit demi-tour en soupirant, mais n'osant pas partir pour autant, se remettant à se tortiller les mains. Soudain, une montée de courage le convainquit de se retourner et d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Mais il s'arrêta bien évidemment à trois micromètres de la poignée. À quoi avait-il pensé la nuit dernière en prenant cette résolution idiote, aussi? Il avait mis des heures à s'endormir, déjà qu'il ne trouvait rapidement le sommeil que lorsqu'il était épuisé, à force de s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Mais il avait fini par se convaincre qu'après avoir été plus de dix ans en groupe avec eux, il n'avait rien à craindre... Toutefois, à ce moment, il aurait presque préféré que quelqu'un sorte au même moment et remarque que quelque chose le chicotait. Cependant, les chances que Shinya sorte à ce moment-là étaient bien minces, voire inexistantes. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers lui, dont une paraissant plutôt de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Non mais tu fichais quoi ?! Quand je dit dix heures, c'est pas dix heures et VINGT ! s'exclama un certain leader.

- Euh ben... commença-t-il en balbutiant.

-La main droite, c'était pas assez c'matin? Il a fallut que tu contente aussi main gauche? L'attaqua sournoisement Toshiya.

Ce fut pourtant le leader qui le toisa avec un regard haineux.

-N'en rajoute pas pour l'amour de dieu ou j'te fais avaler sa guitare... gronda-t-il, plutôt agressif.

Il fallait dire que Kaoru les avait réunis car il avait également quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Mais sûrement moins dur à dire de vive voix que ce que Die se préparait à leur dévoiler.

-Ouais, c'est ça, pardon... fit-il en regardant ailleurs, fermant la porte derrière lui pour oublier que tous dans la pièce le regardait.

Shinya leva un sourcil, puisqu'il s'était attendu à ce que Die réponde quelque chose de plus salé que ça, mais n'en dit rien, pour l'instant.

-En fait.... commença l'arrivant, mais omettant de finir sa phrase.

-Quoi ? fit quelque peu sèchement Kaoru

-Ben... Non, rien... Ça va... On peut commencer à répéter... !

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant. J'ai parlé avec les organisateurs de la tournée et après en avoir discuté un peu, on a décidé d'ajouter quelques dates à la tournée Nord Américaine... Parce qu'il y a pas que les États-Unis, en Amérique, y a le Canada, aussi.

-Donc on a des dates au Canada, déduisit Kyo.

-Voilà, conclu le leader.

-C'est tout ? fit Die

-Ben quoi, c'est tout ! C'est trois dates de plus, j'te signale !

-Non mais j'aurais cru que.... Enfin....

Ce fut Kyo qui répondit.

-J'suis d'accord avec l'autre branleur... c'est pas si dramatique... on ramasse plus de blé, si on veut voir le côté positif. Rétorqua le chanteur.

Ce fut au tour de Toshiya de faire un regard noir au stupide nain blond qui lui servait de vocaliste.

-Mais quel con tu fais! Depuis quand tu chantes pour l'argent, toi? Lui balança-t-il, l'envie de l'envoyer paitre le démangeant grandement.

Bien sûr Kyo rétorqua. Et ainsi de suite, empêchant à Die d'en placer une, permettant à son stress de refaire surface. Il aurait donné cher pour être à leur place en cet instant; insouciants et totalement honnêtes avec eux-mêmes.

-Bon, Die lâche tes mains, tu veux, coupa Kaoru lorsqu'il en eu assez de la nervosité de l'autre guitariste

Autre guitariste qui aurait alors voulu disparaître puisque l'attention était revenue sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce t'as ?

-Euh......... ben...... Je.... Ben... Eh merde..., fit-il, s'énervant contre lui-même et son cafouillage.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as? Le coupa Toshiya. T'as encore fait des marques sur la voiture de Shinya en te garant? Le questionna-t-il, rappelant à tous un souvenir des plus lointains.

-Mais bordel, t'as pas un peu fini Toshi? S'énerva le leader. Putain, mais t'es gonflant ce matin! Qu'est-ce que t'as tout à coup, à enchaîner les coups bas? C'est quoi, t'as mal baisé la nuit dernière? Où bien ta dernière conquête t'a pas rappelé depuis trois semaines? C'est dur la vie parfois, hein!

-Mais... tenta de contrer le bassiste, mais, visiblement, le guitariste n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.

-Mais tu fermes ta gueule et t'arrêtes de nous emmerder, point barre! Conclut Kaoru, ne donnant pas droit à la réplique. Tu voulais dire quoi, Die? Dit-il d'un ton neutre en retournant son attention vers son confrère.

L'attention était à nouveau sur lui. Bien sûr, Kao avait raison de dire que Toshi jouait les emmerdeurs ce jour-là, mais il aurait souhaité l'intervention un peu plus longue, le temps de rassembler ses idées en une seule bien solide. Il se résigna en se disant que ça lui aurait pris la journée de toute façon.

Il prit une grande inspiration, le temps de rassembler son courage, puis expira en regardant, à tour de rôle, les quatre autres dans les yeux.

-Enfin, ça fait déjà un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte... mais... J'attendais le bon... Non en fait je sais pas ce que j'attendais.... mais j'osais pas vraiment en parler.... Et pis bon, dernièrement, ben.... c'est... disons un peu plus présent, dans ma vie... Donc, vous auriez fini par le savoir, tôt ou tard je suppose...

-T'arrête de tourner autour du pot ou bien c'est toi qui te mange ta guitare ? Jeta Kyo

-Oui bon... Ben je préfère les hommes, dit-il en gardant son souffle, à la fin, attendant le verdict

L'un pouffa, l'autre baissa la tête d'un mouvement d'exaspération. Toshiya profita du silence de chacun pour remonter sur scène.

-C'est tout? T'avais rien de plus croustillant à nous apprendre?! S'exclama-t-il, se gagnant le point du leader sur le crâne à soixante-quinze kilomètres heure.

Die semblait perturbé.

-Mais... QUOI? S'exclama le second guitariste, secoué. T'es gay?!

Il avait les yeux gros comme des balles de golf. Les autres dirigèrent leur attention sur lui.

-Est-ce que t'as un retard mental, Kao? Le questionna le petit blond. C'est plus gros que le nez dans sa figure! S'exclama-t-il. Pourtant, il est dur à battre, celui-là…

-Hey!

-Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Si t'arrête d'être dans le déni pour l'un, tu peux aussi bien arrêter de l'être pour l'autre ! Retourna le chanteur.

-Mais ça veut dire… Quand y fallait partager les lits, à l'hôtel… S'inquiéta Kaoru.

-NON! T'es malade, j'aurais jamais osé ! répondit vivement le grand guitariste.

-Même pas quand...

-Non !

-Okay...

-Mais au début... Quand tu disais que tu croyais que Shinya était une meuf... ? demanda Toshiya avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-intrigué.

Soudain, Shinya se racla la gorge. Bien sûr, personne n'y fit vraiment attention, sauf peut-être le centre d'attraction du moment qui se sentit momentanément visé. Die fit signe que non.

- Tu sais Kao... continua Toshiya.__Même Kyo a remarqué, tu te rends compte? Dit le bassiste à Kaoru. Peut-être que tu devrais lâcher le travail, une fois tous les mille ans… ça te permettrait de remarquer les gens qui vivent autour de toi…

Il y avait une pointe de reproche incompréhensible dans sa voix. Bien sûr, personne ne parut le remarquer, trop occupés qu'ils étaient sur le cas du roux, sauf Kaoru qui pencha la tête dans une expression d'égarement.

-Die, comment sa fait-il que t'ai cru avoir gardé ça un secret d'état? S'exclama Kyo.

-Euh... j'en sais rien... j'y avais pas vraiment pensé, en fait.... répondit-il, en réalisant en même temps qu'il le disait. Ça paraissait tant que ça ?

-À peine, Die.... À peine.... fit Toshiya.

-Quoi... !

-Par respect pour toi, Toshiya, je vais me passer de commentaire pour cette fois... Se résigna Die après un coup d'œil dans la bonne direction. Mais tu m'en dois une maintenant.

Comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir, le brun lui sourit. De soulagement surtout. Mais il réussit à le cacher derrière une expression pratiquée d'avance pour ce genre de situations.

-Et si on répétait, tant qu'à être ici? Demanda Kyo, toujours partant lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer.

Personne n'objecta, surtout pas les trois gratteurs qui se rendirent chacun en silence à leurs instruments respectifs. Shinya se leva en dernier et pris le temps de mettre une main sur l'épaule de Die en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre le banc de sa batterie.

La répétition se passa relativement bien, quelque peu contre les attentes de certains, cependant, lorsque celle-ci prit fin, le batteur empêcha Die de partir tout de suite comme il semblait avoir envie de le faire.

-J'crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.... C'est bien que tu sois sorti du placard, mais c'est pas tout, hein...

-Ouais...

-Si tu veux en parler un peu plus, on peut aller prendre un café quelque part, rien que toi et moi...

Die se sentit rougir intérieurement. Les invitations de Shinya étaient rares vis-à-vis des autres membres, et envers lui, elles avaient toujours été quasi inexistantes. Cela lui faisait terriblement plaisir. Malheureusement.

-Bonne idée... marmonna-t-il, espérant ainsi masquer l'euphorie qui se serait perçue au ton de sa voix.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux, chacun prenant sa voiture, dans un petit bistro à quelques rues de la salle de répétition, empêchant ainsi l'intrusion des membres d'un certain groupe dans leur discussion. Surtout que Toshiya avait la fâcheuse habitude de fourrer son nez partout et d'emmener Kaoru avec lui où qu'il aille dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Et quatre oreilles de plus étaient quatre oreilles de trop pour le roux. Les deux en face de lui étaient amplement suffisantes.

Ils prirent leur temps avant de commencer une vraie discussion, chacun semblant vouloir prendre son temps avant d'arriver au pourquoi du comment. Visiblement, tous deux étaient réticents à aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient, chacun en tête de leur côté. Ce fut Shinya qui se lança à l'eau en premier.

- Au fait... Tu sais, ce que Toshiya a dit...

-Hum... Il en a dit pas mal, hein...

-Ouais, bon... Enfin, par rapport à moi... Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais une fille, ou... ?

-J'étais partagé, en fait.... Une partie de moi savait que t'étais un gars, l'autre s'obstinait à me dire que non, tu pouvais pas en être un... En fait, peut-être que je voulais seulement pas m'admettre que je puisse aimer un homme...

-Ouais, on est tous passé par là, j'imagine...

Die le fixa un moment, n'étant pas bien sûr de comprendre le sens de la phrase. Il avait toujours été porté à embêter Shinya en le traitant de gay, mais jamais il ne l'avait pensé sincèrement. Est-ce que le batteur ne venait-il pas de lui faire également une révélation, sa sortie du placard.

-Eh, attend... t'es en train de me dire que, depuis toutes ces années où tu m'as dis de te lâcher avec ces histoires de tapettes... tout ce temps où tu m'as dis que t'étais totalement hétéro...

-Oui, je sais... pardon... répondit le plus jeune.

Le roux était totalement égaré. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Putain, Shin! S'exclama finalement Die, semblant retrouver contenance.

-C'est un peu pour ça que je tenais à te voir, juste toi.... reprit le batteur, gardant son calme, contrairement à l'autre.

-Juste un peu ?

-Ben une autre partie concernerait ce que Toshiya a dit, justement...

-Pourquoi ? Et le reste ?

Le châtain soupira puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Des fois, j'me demande pourquoi j'ressens ça pour toi....

-Ben quoi ! Je... Quoi ?!

Moment de silence lourd. Avait-il bien entendu? Dans quel genre d'histoire le drummer l'embarquait-il? Et c'était quoi ces histoires de ''ressentir'' quoi que ce soit pour lui, tout à coup?

-Merde, Shinya, c'est quoi ce bordel? Soudainement, je suis gay alors je suis une proie facile pour combler ta solitude? Tu te fous de moi? S'insurgea le plus vieux en se levant violemment, ne laissant aucune chance de réplique au pauvre blond pris au dépourvu.

L'ancien roux quitta le bistro sans rien ajouter, trop furieux de voir que la personne de qui il avait toujours voulu entendre prononcer ces mots avait décidé d'utiliser sa mise à nue pour se foutre de lui. La réaction de Die l'avait quelque peu surpris, mais il ne tenta pas de le rattraper, ça n'aurait probablement fait qu'aggraver le cas, il se contenta donc de payer la note et de rentrer chez lui.

Le guitariste pour sa part, se sentait plutôt ridicule. Comment est-ce que même Shinya pouvait se foutre de lui alors qu'il venait de mettre au clair un point aussi important de sa vie ? Shinya ! Toshiya il aurait compris, mais Shinya ! En arrivant chez lui, le brun mit le premier CD qui traînait par là dans sa radio et pressa sur « play » après quoi il fit l'étoile sur son couvre-lit. Heartbreaker, une chanson coréenne, débuta. Un titre qui voulait tout dire à cet instant précis. C'était bien l'impression que cela lui avait laissé, d'avoir le cœur brisé par les paroles du...

-ATTEND UNE MINUTE! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en se redressant. Mais quel con je suis... soupira-t-il tout en se relaissant tomber sur ses draps.

Effectivement, ce genre de blagues n'était pas celui de Shinya. Effectivement, Toshiya aurait dit quelque chose de ce genre, mais pas Shinya. C'était clair, ça n'était pas une blague. Et comme un parfait crétin, il avait décidé de ne pas y croire. Le musicien se félicita mentalement pour sa perspicacité. Il se leva donc, se rechaussa et partit vite fait, sortant son téléphone portable de son jeans pour envoyer un texto contenant un simple "T'es chez toi ?" à Shinya, juste avant de monter dans sa voiture pour prendre cette direction. Il eut sa réponse, un curieux "Ça peut s'arranger...", peu de temps après. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ne se contentant que de foncer chez le batteur. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit convoité, on ne lui répondit pas quand il frappa, toutefois, il trouva la porte déverrouillée; Il se permit donc d'entrer et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement... Peut-être que le cadet ne l'avait seulement pas entendu ? Pourtant, il était évident qu'il viendrait le voir avec le coup de fil qu'il venait à peine de lui passer. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que ce dernier avait laissé la porte déverrouillée exprès, pour le laisser entrer pendant son absence. Ou peut-être que Shinya était toujours dans l'appartement et qu'il l'attendait. Mais cette dernière idée semblait plutôt farfelue. Die ôta ses convers rouges et les laissa en plan dans l'entrée tandis qu'il prenait direction de la cuisine en quête d'un verre d'eau.  
Il faillit recracher sa gorgée en sentant deux bras fins mais musclés lui encercler la taille. En effet, Shinya venait de se glisser derrière lui et s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour aller lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à te servir de tes quelques neurones ?

- Hey ! Non mais... ! C'est parce que... ! Je... commença-t-il, tentant de trouver une excuse en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le batteur eut alors un petit rire. Il prit par la suite l'initiative d'aller embrasser la mâchoire du guitariste avant de couper les protestations inutiles qu'il sentait monter chez l'ex roux.

-Maintenant que tu en as fait bon usage, je crois que tu peux les mettre au repos… chuchota-t-il tout en promenant sa langue de la mâchoire de Die jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je crois pas que t'en auras besoin pour la suite… conclu-t-il avec un sourire pervers avant d'aller s'emparer des lèvres de plus vieux.

Shinya plaqua Die sur le comptoir de la cuisine et prit le verre que ce dernier tenait dans ses mains et lui renversa une partie du contenu dessus volontairement avant de le poser dans l'évier derrière lui.  
Le guitariste avait crié au contact de l'eau froide.

-Mais t'es malade? S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse du batteur.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui afficher à nouveau ce sourire pervers qui ne s'était présenté à lui pour la première fois que quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Je suis désolé Die… dit Shinya d'un ton amusé. Il va falloir que tu enlèves tes vêtements dans l'état où tu es… lui dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Visiblement, la patience du drummer avait fait ses valises, sans doute chassée par une bête assoiffée de luxure tapis au fond du maigre jeune homme. Quelque peu déboussolé, le guitariste le regarda lui remonter son t-shirt, visiblement dans le but de le lui enlever. Chose qu'il le laissa faire sans n'offrir quelque résistance que ce soit, même si cette nouvelle façon d'agir de la part du plus jeune le laissait perplexe. Shinya, quant à lui, n'était que plus ravi que l'autre se laisse faire, il serait plus facile de le convaincre ainsi.

-Shinya... laissa-t-il échapper, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude en sentant les lèvres de l'autre se poser sur sa peau fraîchement découverte.

Le musicien qui se faisait entreprenant leva sur lui un regard empli de convoitise loin d'être dissimulée. Encore cette expression perverse qui se mettait de la partie. Un petit sourire en coin, Shinya se pencha sur les lèvres de Die pour lui donner un baiser, le guitariste fermant les yeux dans l'attente de celui-ci, mais se rétracta au dernier moment pour plutôt aller mordiller un mamelon bien rose un peu plus bas, faisant sursauter le brun. Puis il passa ses deux bras dans le dos de celui qui, peu à peu, sentait le désir de l'autre se transmettre à lui, pour ouvrir le robinet et humidifier ses mains qu'il se mit à faire courir dans le dos de l'autre. Bien sûr, pour son plaisir personnel, il avait utilisé de l'eau froide, faisant geindre et frémir le pauvre Die qui était totalement manipulé.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ?! bégaya l'ex roux, n'essayant même pas de le repousser.

Shinya réprima un rire et retourna l'embrasser, un peu plus goulument, cette fois, passant ses bras dont les mains étaient dégoulinantes d'eau glacée autour de son cou.

-Viens pas me faire croire que tu t'en doutes pas un peu, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Avec l'eau, j'veux dire ! C'est froid hein !

-Je sais !

Il sourit de plus belle, l'embrassant encore, s'attaquant cette fois au bouton de son jean. Cependant, il ne fit que le détacher et remonta aussitôt

-Quoi... ?

Shinya donna un autre baiser ardent à Die qui ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu ainsi. Il eut quand même la satisfaction de sentir l'un des mains musclées du batteur le masser, à son plus grand bonheur, au travers du pantalon tandis qu'il occupait leurs bouches d'un échange de salive passionné.  
Soudain, au bon d'un moment qui avait donné à Die le temps de dire au revoir à la moitié des neurones de son cerveau, il sentit une main glacée se glisser rapidement dans son slip pour reprendre le travail de celle qui le massait de l'extérieur. Cela le ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
Bien sûr, son amie la frustration était de la partie, cette fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, après s'être arraché des lèvres du batteur, il vit que celui-ci semblait bien se foutre de lui, ce dernier lâchant un petit rire moqueur.

-C'est pour te punir de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps… souffla-t-il d'un ton aguicheur après quoi il se pencha à nouveau à la hauteur de l'entre-jambe du guitariste pour frotter son visage sur le membre qui avait perdu de sa raideur en cours de route.

C'était donc ça ! Il se sentit ridicule pendant quelques secondes, mais se ressaisît quelque peu.

- Shin ! Commença-t-il en même temps que celui-ci entreprenait de vraiment lui enlever son pantalon, cette fois.

- Hum ? fit-il, levant les yeux vers lui en descendant deux pièces de vêtements

- Non mais tu m'feras pas croire que t'as pas de chambre pour ça !

-Oh ! Mais on s'en fiche ! Lâcha-t-il avec un coup de langue.

Die eut un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcouru l'échine. Mais il n'en resta pourtant pas là.

-Mais tu crois pas que ça serait plus... romantique dans une chambre? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Shinya figea. Il leva ensuite un regard attendrit sur la pauvre chose qui allait subir toutes ces années de patiences.

-T'es tellement adorable Die chéri! Dit-il avant de placer un baiser rapide sur ses deux joues. Mais tu vas oublier ça. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des détails aussi stupides. Pas après dix ans en tout cas.

Kyo se dépêchait le plus qu'il pouvait pour arriver à l'heure. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait décidé de ne pas arriver en retard, tentant par là de calmer la mauvaise humeur de la veille que le leader avait sans doute conservée, rancunier comme il était. Et puis le stress en ajoutait toujours à cette colère qui s'abattait sur eux dès que les choses n'étaient pas en place comme il le fallait dans des moments inopportuns. Comme celui d'un ajout de date à une tournée déjà bien remplie. Cependant, alors qu'il passait rapidement devant les toilettes pour se rendre dans le local de répétition, il y entendit une voix et cela brisa sa détermination, son attention étant à ce moment-là attirée par cette voix assourdie par le panneau de la porte. Il la reconnue tout de même comme étant celle du bassiste de son groupe. Curieux, il prêta l'oreille, se rapprochant discrètement de la porte. Au début, le bassiste lui sembla parler tout seul, - c'était ce qui avait attiré son attention-, mais cette impression fut bien vite troublée par une seconde voix, plus grave, qu'il reconnut comme celle du leader. Dont les intonations étaient indéchiffrables. Mais qui n'avait plus vraiment l'air en colère. Le blond aurait donné cher pour être invisible et pouvoir ouvrir la porte afin d'être un témoin du spectacle sans être aperçu, un peu comme le narrateur omniscient d'un roman. Il fit un dernier pas, étant alors presque collé à la porte. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se disait et cela lui fit lever un sourcil. Comme si la supposée révélation de Die, la veille, n'avait pas été suffisante, il fallait que Toshiya tombe -encore- en chaleur, mais que cette fois-ci, il tente de ramener Kaoru dans son lit ! Une groupie aléatoire n'aurait certainement pas fait l'affaire, se dit-il, puisque l'autre semblait désirer un peu plus de challenge...


	2. All the best ultrasex

Chaque fois qu'il se levait, il trouvait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour un être humain de se réveiller à cette heure, qu'il soit sept heures du matin ou bien trois heures de l'après-midi. Le réveil était toujours difficile. C'est pourquoi, tous les matins, Kaoru se droguait à la caféine, buvant un minimum de quatre tasses, omettant de manger. Et c'est également pourquoi, chaque jour, lorsqu'il atteignait les locaux, sa première démarche était de se rendre aux chiottes. La besogne terminée, il alla se laver les mains dans le lavabo le plus près. Il finissait de se les éponger avec une serviette en papier quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, laissant entrer quelqu'un entre temps. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui c'était avant de lancer un "salut" ni joyeux ni désintéressé, seulement qu'habituel puisqu'il savait que derrière lui, il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre qu'un des quatre autre gars de Dir en grey. Il fut par contre un peu surpris de sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et de voir deux mains surgir de derrière lui. Il reconnut celles de Toshiya puisque Die avait un tattoo sur l'une d'entre elle et que les mains qui se présentaient à lui étaient visiblement celles d'un homme jouant d'un instrument à corde.

"Bon matin!" Dit ce dernier, la voix confirmant ce que le guitariste savait déjà.

Ledit guitariste se dégagea de la prise que l'autre avait sur lui et se tourna pour vers lui pour lui faire face.

"C'est quoi, ça, soudainement?" questionna-t-il l'autre qui l'avait pris au dépourvu.

"C'est si soudain que ça pour toi ?" fit le bassiste avec un petit sourire en coin que le leader n'aurait su qualifié de narquois ou de coquin.

"Écoute, j'étais juste venu pisser, moi... Mais t'arrive en faisant l... " Commença-t-il, puis abandonnant l'idée qu'il s'était juré de ne plus se rappeler. "Laisse tomber..."

Et esquiva le plus grand, tentant d'atteindre la sortie. Mais une poigne plutôt ferme le retint.  
Depuis le temps, elles avaient pris en force, ces mains. Autrefois, il aurait à peine sentit qu'on l'agrippait avec la fragilité du corps du bassiste. À cet instant, pourtant, il semblait beaucoup plus fort que lui. Parce qu'il assumait entièrement ce qui s'était passé. Longtemps auparavant. Le leader s'arracha de la poigne de Toshiya. Il refoula encore une fois ce souvenir. Pourquoi le bassiste faisait-il remonter, intentionnellement, ce souvenir enfoui depuis si longtemps, que tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour oublier.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois laisser tomber, Kao? " demanda le plus grand, voulant bien évidemment le forcer à dire lui-même ce qu'il ne voulait même pas penser.

Il ne tomberait pas dans ce jeu-là. Oh que non.

"Tu veux bien cesser de jouer l'enfant et revenir à la réalité, Toshi? Tu me casses les couilles là…" Répliqua le guitariste du tac au tac.

"Et pourquoi j'arrêterais de jouer, dis-moi ?" répondit le cadet, un ton plus bas, quelque peu plus... sensu...

Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Pas ça !

"Toshiya !" avertit le guitariste, maintenant sur ses gardes.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce gamin lui rappeler ce qu'il avait habilement réussi à oublier pendant quatre ou cinq ans !

"Pourquoi t'évite le sujet ?" questionna-t-il, respectant la bulle invisible que l'autre s'était créé.

"Y'a rien à éviter..." répondit-il, presque mollement.

L'autre ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis alors que cela faisant tant d'années que son leader adoré évitait soigneusement ce sujet en particulier. Il s'approcha un peu de lui, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la gauche.

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?"

Kaoru n'y réfléchit pas, répondit vivement.

"Bien sûr." Souffla-t-il, avant de se figer net, retenant son souffle.

Il venait lui-même d'ouvrir la porte qu'il avait verrouillée si solidement longtemps auparavant. Il réalisa en voyant Toshiya se pencher vers lui que la réponse qu'il avait donné avait été interprétée de la façon contraire de celle qu'il avait imaginée. Cependant il ne chercha pas vraiment à éviter le baiser de Toshiya ; il ne se contenta que de rester figé.

"Tu pourrais être plus réceptif, quand même..." fit remarqué le plus grand

Silence.

"... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."murmura-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"T'en es vraiment sûr?" Murmura à son tour le bassiste, un sourire en coin très peu rassurant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Va te faire foutre!" Explosa Kaoru. "Si tu crois que j'suis comme ces deux imbéciles de Shinya et Die qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et que j'ai attendu dix ans avant de me rendre compte que j't'aimais, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Toshi!" S'exclama-t-il.

Cela, en plus de clouer le bec au plus jeune, fit littéralement fondre le sourire qui était né quelques secondes plus tôt pour se transformer en une expression plus que triste. Vision qui affligea le plus vieux qui venait de réaliser ses propres paroles. Qui comprenait trop tard la manière dont il venait de blesser son ami, exactement comme la dernière fois.

Il soupira, l'air désolé.

"Écoute, Toshiya..."

"Je sais c'que tu vas m'dire ! Que t'es pas de c'côté-là ! Que tu m'aimes bien, mais que j'suis qu'un pote, quoi... Que peut-être, si j'avais été une femme et tout ça... !" jeta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le plus petit détourna le regard, tout à coup terriblement mal à l'aise, incapable de placer un mot. L'autre, quant à lui, se contentait de difficilement retenir ses larmes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"J'aurais pu te dire ça, c'est vrai... Mais... peut-être que..."

Le benjamin leva un regard dans lequel on voyait presque les points d'interrogations vers lui.

"Non ! Enfin... Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'vais tout de même pas te faire une déclaration d'amour ! On est quand même pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose !"

"Mais alors quoi ?!"

"Tu t'attendais tout de même pas à ça ?"

"Non... Mais c'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'on peut pas... être autre chose que simplement ami." dit Toshiya en reprenant contenance.

"C'est quoi ce bordel Toshi?" S'exclama le plus vieux, commençant vraiment à se fâcher. "Deux secondes plus tôt, tu me pleurais au visage parce que je voulais pas qu'on couche, mais là tu es soudainement debout comme si de rien n'était à me parler de baises régulières sans amour comme si j'étais homo. Putain, mais ça va pas chez toi?" S'égosillait-il, visiblement vexé que le plus jeune se foutte de sa gueule.

Ledit plus jeune haussa les épaules, mine de rien.

"Tu te dis hétéro, mais ça t'as pas empêché de coucher avec moi y a cinq ans! " Rétorqua Toshiya, visant directement la corde sensible. Mais Kaoru ne sut malheureusement pas quoi répondre. "Ça, mon joli, enchaîna donc le bassiste, c'est parce que t'es un putain d'hypocrite!" Dit-il en le pointant du doigt comme s'il était coupable du plus horrible des crimes.

Le guitariste dévisagea l'accusateur pendant un moment qui lui paru une éternité. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? Rien... Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite, il était coincé au pied du mur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il opta pour un changement de sujet.

"Les autres devraient plus tarder à arriver... " fit-il en faisant mine de sortir.

Mais Toshiya lui attrapa le bras.

"Pas si vite ! Tu me prends pour qui, hein ? Tu crois tout de même pas que j'vais t'suivre, tout bonnement ?! "

"Toshimasa... "

"Ah oui, la technique du nom complet, cette fois ! "

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Je le sais, Kaoru, ça sert à quoi de le cacher encore ? "

"Je ne suis pas gay. " S'entendit alors affirmer fermement le leader. "Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec un homme dans ma vie que je le suis. "

Toshiya eut un petit rire narquois.

"Pourtant t'as eut aucune relation avec aucune femme que ce soit depuis. " Se moqua-t-il.

Kaoru haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Comment tu sais ça, toi? " Demanda-t-il, Toshiya détournant les yeux au même instant.

Il soupira. Cette discussion était vraiment épuisante. Il aurait aimé en finir au plus vite, oublier cette histoire encore une fois, comme il l'avait toujours si bien fait depuis tout ce temps.

"Tu l'aurais dit... non? " répliqua le bassiste d'une toute petite voix. "Et puis, " reprit-il, toute son assurance revenant à lui d'un seul coup, "tu ne les regardes jamais, les femmes qui passent. Alors que Die, lui, faisait l'effort de daigner leur jeter un œil, même sans être vraiment intéressé, quand Kyo et lui mataient, au moins, il regardait. Toi, t'as jamais posé le moindre regard sur elles. "

"B... ben.. Ça.... Ça veut rien dire ! "

"Mais arrête, enfin ! Tu t'enfonce de plus en plus, je sais pas si t'as remarqué... "

"Mais toi arrête, merde ! Tu m'les casses solidement, là ! "

Il était de plus en plus nerveux et énervé, pourtant, si Toshiya avait tord, ça ne devrait pas être le cas... Il essayait de se rassurer mentalement, de se convaincre qu'il n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller... Mais il ne se savait que trop bien éveillé. Il soupira, tournant une fois de plus son regard ailleurs que sur le bassiste qui le fixait, les bras croisés, toujours ce petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le leader ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Toshiya avait raison... Tellement raison. Pourquoi ne se faisait-il pas à cette idée ? Parce qu'il avait trente-cinq ans, presque trente-six ? Et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se persuader que tout ça n'était que des enfantillages?

"Et même si je l'étais? " Fini par abandonner le plus petit. "Est-ce que, parce que je suis gay, je suis supposé vouloir automatiquement coucher avec toi? " Demanda-t-il froidement. "Si j'aime les hommes, juste parce que j'ai couché une fois avec toi, c'est évident que lorsque je déciderai de m'assumer, je coucherai avec toi de nouveau... c'est ça que tu crois? " Insista-t-il.

Ce qui mit le bassiste mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Il avait lui même fait exprès de cacher ses sentiments à son aîné et de lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait qu'une relation physique avec lui. S'il répondait à ça, il aurait l'air de quoi? Après avoir traité Kaoru d'hypocrite, il n'aurait pas l'air mieux que lui. Il avait finalement ce qu'il voulait, mais si ce n'était qu'un semi aveu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était lui-même piégé.

"Bien sûr que non. " Dit-il simplement. "Je pourrais toujours l'espérer, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça... " soupira le pauvre musicien. "Ce serait stupide de ma part. "

Il fixa un instant le carrelage, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur celui de son compère. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Kaoru, qui fit un brusque mouvement en direction de Toshiya, le prit par la gorge d'une seule main et le plaqua au mur le plus proche où il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Le problème, Toshi, " souffla-t-il après un court échange, "c'est que t'es stupide... " conclu-t-il avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Et tout ce que Toshiya trouva à répondre fut le silence qui s'écoulait de sa bouche entre-ouverte autant par la perplexité que la stupéfaction. Ce fut au tour de Kaoru d'avoir un rire qui s'éleva pour le narguer.

"Mais t'avais dit que... " Commença le bassiste avant que l'autre ne pose sa main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

"J'aurais pas pensé que tu y croirais vraiment, en fait, " fit-il, moqueur.

Il l'embrassa encore.

"T'es con, Kaoru ! J'ai failli laisser tomber, en plus ! "

Le guitariste fit la moue.

"Faut pas chercher qui est le plus con entre celui qui s'est fait passé pour un hétéro et celui qui s'est empêché d'être avec la personne qu'il aimait pendant dix ans pour une raison qu'il savait bidon... enfin, je crois…"

Toshiya soupira. S'il laissait Kaoru continuer, il se sentirait vraiment honteux. Aussi ne trouva-t-il qu'une seule solution.

"Raaah... ta gueule Kao! " S'exclama-t-il après quoi il lui fourra la langue dans la bouche, sans plus de ménagement.

Pourtant, et étonnement, Kaoru se détacha de lui pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie, ce qui attrista le pauvre bassiste. Ce dernier faillit répliquer, mais la main du guitariste se posa sur le loquet et elle les enferma tous deux dans l'espace confiné des toilettes. Le leader de Dir en Grey se tourna à nouveau vers Toshiya, avec un énorme sourire cette fois.

"Pour notre intimité... " dit-il sur un ton amusé et aguicheur.

Sourire auquel le bassiste répondit, comprenant qu'il aurait, finalement, ce qu'il avait voulu. Il laissa l'autre revenir vers lui, glisser ses mains sous son chandail alors que lui ne se ménagea pas pour presque lui arracher el sien. Le guitariste lui rappela toutefois qu'ils avaient toujours une répétition prévue pour... Un peu plus tard dans la journée.

"T'aurais pu venir répéter en jupe... " souffla l'aîné entre deux baisers

"Hum... Paresseux... "

"Non... Juste pressé ! "

Ils eurent un petit rire commun, n'empêchant cependant pas leurs préliminaires, perdant peu à peu patience, ne pensant même pas à s'enlever mutuellement tous leurs vêtements. Par chance, Kaoru s'était muni d'une chemise, ce qui facilita l'accès à son torse pour Toshiya, mais ce dernier, quant-à lui, s'était vêtu d'un tricot avec un t-shirt en-dessous et un veston sans manche par-dessus, prenant le froid comme excuse à son trop-de-morceaux. Le plus jeune passait donc ses mains sur le corps de son aîné pendant que celui-ci continuait tant bien que mal à enlever les deux bouts de tissus encombrants. Parce que le problème, tout compte fait, était le fait que sous l'une des couches en restait encore deux autres. Il s'arrêta donc au t-shirt, ce dernier n'ayant pas eut la volonté de quitter son hôte en même temps que le tricot.  
Bien sûr, pendant ce temps, son amant avait eut le temps de descendre son jean sous ses fesses et de se mettre à torturer son pauvre organe reproducteur. Cette torture fut d'abord manuelle, mais le leader avait bien dit, bien que ça soit d'une façon détournée, qu'ils devaient faire vite, il passa donc assez rapidement au mode buccal, décision qui fut accompagnée d'un soupir de bien être de la part du torturé. Toshiya profita du moment qu'il taillait la pipe de son guitariste préféré pour détacher son propre pantalon, histoire d'avoir une étape de moins à franchir lorsqu'ils en arriveraient à l'étape suivante. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de jouer les tortionnaires, il se releva, enlevant jeans et boxer au passage et vola un baiser à Kaoru avant que celui-ci ne le retourne face au mur. Le leader aurait plus être plus doux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre cette petite folie, aussi la pénétration ne fut pas très agréable pour le bassiste, qui dut se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir son gémissement de douleur. Kaoru s'excusa un bon nombre de fois tandis que le plus jeune s'habituait lentement, mais sûrement aux coups de reins, qui, au moins, n'étaient pas trop rapide pour l'instant. Le plus jeune prit appui d'une main sur le carrelage froid du mur, l'autre allant trouver sa virilité qu'il se mis à caresser en suivant la cadence que l'autre avait prise, ce à quoi une main plus délicate, mais plus tatouée que la sienne vint aider. La cadence se maintint un bon moment, leurs gémissements, qu'ils tentaient de contenir le plus possible, se répercutant parfois sur les murs blancs et froids de la salle de bain. Après un moment, l'un eut la satisfaction de sentir son liquide s'extraire violemment de lui, étant suivit un peu plus tard par l'autre. Ils restèrent appuyés contre le mur pendant quelques temps, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ne faisant toujours qu'un.

Finalement, à contrecœur, Kaoru finit par relâcher son étreinte et se défaire de Toshiya qui parut un peu déçu.

"T'as pas été très tendre... " Se plaint-il après s'être rhabillé et avoir fait quelques pas, laissant échapper une légère plainte.

Kaoru, qui se sentait toujours désolé de sa brusque intrusion, serra son amant dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé... " Souffla-t-il dans son cou alors qu'il le parsemait de baisers. "Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir de venir chez moi après la répétition, histoire de prendre ta revanche? " Proposa-t-il.

Le plus grand lui adressa un sourire ravageur avant de l'embrasser. Il prit ensuite les devants vers la sortie.

"Euh Toshiya... " Appela l'aîné alors que l'autre tournait le loquet pour déverrouiller la porte.

"Hum ? " fit-il en se retournant vers lui, ayant presque peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

"C'est juste que.... J'suis pas certain de vouloir que ça se sache tout de suite... "

Le bassiste eut un sourire compréhensif, mais ne pu s'empêcher de le narguer un peu.

"Tu veux juste pas que Die te fasse une scène semblable à celle que tu lui a faites hier, avoue ! "

Le plus petit se refrogna quelque peu.

"Bon allez, on a une répétition et on est déjà en retard ! "

"Rah, Kaoru ! Fais pas c'te tête ! " fit-il, toujours tout sourire en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne mette les pieds à l'extérieur pour l'embrasser doucement. "J'te taquine ! "

"Je sais... "

"Et puis j'arrive toujours en retard, de toute façon... "

"Mais pas moi ! "

Et il sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre au local de répétition.

À peine deux minutes plus tard et ils avaient ouverts la porte, tous deux pénétrants dans le local comme si de rien n'était. Ils auraient pu s'en sortir, si ça n'avait été de Kyo qui décida que, pour une fois, il était intéressé au motif de leurs retards.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ayant mentalement fabriqué un alibi pour parer à toutes éventualités, mais fut devancé par son nouveau petit ami.

"On jouait à touche pipi ! " lança-t-il d'un ton blagueur qui fut accueilli avec une claque en arrière de sa tête.

"Toshiya ! " s'exclama-t-il, en voulant plutôt dire "J'viens de te dire que j'voulais pas qu'ils le sache tout de suite !"

Les regards se tournèrent alors sur eux, ce qui fit réaliser à Kaoru que la réponse de Toshiya aurait pu passer pour une de ses habituelles répliques s'il n'avait pas eu cette réaction.

"Euh... Arrête de dire des conneries, Toshiya... " tenta-t-il de rattraper.

Sans grand succès puisque le grand roux qui réaccordait une de ses guitares, sur le sofa, quelques secondes avant, éclata de rire.

"Et c'est toi qui en revenais pas, hier ?! "

Sur le guitariste roux se déposa un regard des plus mortels, ce qui l'empêcha d'en ajouter.

"Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit, j'te jure que la guitare que tu devais manger hier, tu vas la goûter... " Siffla-t-il hargneux.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence, duquel profita Toshiya pour attirer l'attention du leader vers lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant les autres avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre.

Lorsque, finalement, le bassiste le lâcha, le plus vieux avait l'air apaisé et semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il bouillonnait de colère orgueilleuse quelques instants plus tôt.

"T'es sûr que j'peux passer aucun commentaire? " Questionna l'autre guitariste, pour être sûr.

"Ta gueule, " lui cracha-t-il quand même.

"Ta virilité vient d'en prendre un coup, hein ! " Ne put-il s'empêcher d'envoyer.

"Non mais ta gueule, j'te dis ! "

Le crétin de service n'ajouta rien, mais garda tout de même un sourire moqueur en roulant les yeux. Puis, le fait que le leader prenne lui aussi sa guitare donna le ton aux autres pour que commence la répétition.

**FIN**


End file.
